Feelings, Hearts, Blood and Stars
by kyolover44
Summary: When a shewolf with iregular eyes and a mistyriouse past, comes upon kiba and co. What will happen. Love starts to blossem, but at the same time, death blooms. Who is she looking for? Why is she heer? She doesnt even know...But she's about to find out!Ple
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I dont own wolfs rain blah blah blah...yet...Any ways, please read! **

The girl was as quiet as the snow falling on the ground. All you could here was her heart, pounding, adrenaline running through her veigns as her claws flexed at the snow, trying to grip the most solid thing under her for running possition. She lowerd her head, moved her shoulders in a circular motion, and in an instant...She held a jack-rabbit in her mouth, as the red liquid slowly ran down its limp body. The iron intoxinating her nose, she, as you can say "wolfed it down" In 2 minutes.

"I wonder where he is..." She sighed, looking at the soft, cold little flakes sarounding her. She closed her eyes, and stood 'human illusion', and walked up to the cliff steadily...she held out her arms, letting her white hair flow in front of her eyes, as she opened them. A tear ran down her cheak, as she smiled, her fair-skinned face over come by a wine-color blush...

"Its...so...Cold..." She said as she tilted her head, and twirled around, stopping to where her back was twards the edge. She closed her eyes once more, and she kept her arms held out as she fell... 'How pretty' She thought... 'What a...pretty light' She said, her back to the ground 'If only I could...touch it...' She reached out her left hand, trying to grasp the un-graspable. She felt her back hit somthing. 'Somthing soft...Mmmm...He smells so nice...'

"Stupid girl!" A deep voice yelled. A rough yet soft voice. She opened her eyes...She was cold, but warm. Nervouse yet calm. 'Why...do I have this...feeling?' She said, her eyes closing, her whole body going limp, as one thought ran through her head before she blacked out... 'I cant give up yet...'

"Tsume, quite doping around and 'git ( Yeah, I say git alot TT No Im not texen...NOT that theirs any thing wrong with it I was just simply procaiming my accent and state thingie mabob...roles eyes Now Im getting my self confused...Any ways...) Your ass over here!" A growl of the stomach could be heard after.

"Dont start your shit with me chubby!" Tsume yelled.

"Hey hey, calm down you guys, please? Hige, can you lower your voice? Tsume you to, you might wake her up..." A childish voice pleaded.

"Yeah, listen to chibi-Toboe!" The one called Hige fake-pouted.

"Why should--" Tsume began but was interupted by a grone.

"Well hello gorgouse! " Hige started, but only got a smack in the head by Tsume. The girl lifted her shaky body from the ground, eyes not yet open. She grabbed onto what seemed to be a person, but smelt like flowers...She let go, startled. She tripped over a log, and fell to the ground. She backed up to the nearest thing possible, as her hands coverd her eyes. She gritted her teath as her ankle started to bleed.

"This one will not hurt you..." A soft voice called as she reached torwards the frightend girl.Her hand was just about to reach the girl, but she smacked it away.

"DONT TOUCH ME!" The girl screamed, as one arm was still covering her eyes. A white wolf stood infront of the one who smelt like flowers.He started to growl, but the one he was protecting put her hand on his shoulder.

"Kiba, this one knows she wont hurt this one..." She explained, then smiled warmly.

"Cheza..." Kiba sighed, and stood aside, but not far, he couldnt be to sure. The girl beside the tree was gasping out air just as fast as she was inhaling it. Cheza walked towards her, her hands reached out. The girl steadied her breathing, and lifted her left arm, the one that wasnt covering what she wanted to keep unreavield...But she lifted the other, her eyes slowly opening.Gold eyes, with saphire lining, and depth black puples, opened with tears. Cheza slumped down, hugging the girl.

"Can this one now your name?" Cheza explained.

"Kasumi..." She said with a gaze..."My name...Is Kasumi..."

A/N: TT Boy o' Boy this is one louzy chapter... . Sorry you guys if the spellings off...but you know...TT I've deleted all of my other stories . woohoo! fresh fresh fresh fresh fresh! throws arms in air Weee! Im just a little hyper...But any ways...Please read and review! Oh, and if you didn't know, Kasumi means mist. thanks, R&R!


	2. The discision

_sumi..._

_asumi..._

_Kasumi!..._

_"Kasumi, what have I told you about playing in the river?" A womans voice echoed._

_"Sorry mommy" A little fluffed up black wolf with white socks and tips walked out of the shallow end of the river._

" _Yes well someday sorry isnt going to be good enough, one day that river is going to sweep you away like it did your grandfather." The wolf mother bellowed._

_"Yes mommy." The little wolf shook off the extra beeds of water._

_"Aw ma, give it a rest." Another, older looking wolf came up._

_"Tetsuke, dont give me that. My son, of all people should know his little sister could be gone in an instant with that fast of current!"The mothers voice raised._

_"Calm down, I know I know..." Tetsuke says, but whispers in Kasumi's ear... "Go near the rocks, she wont find you there, I'll meet you later".He says with a wink._

_Kasumi nods and waddles off._

_-FLASH-_

_"TETSUKE!" Kasumi screames "TETSUKE!". She ran around the feild, looking for her brother. She started to whine as she searched the forest floor. "Were are you...?" She flopped down to the ground, as the flames practecly ingulfed her, and she whent into a world of darkness._

_-Blackout-_

"Kasumi?" Cheza called out, as she ran torwards her. Kasumi was laying in the grass surrounded by wild flowers. She mumbled: 5 more minutes here and there, but finnaly woke up.

"Where am I?" She said, looking at her surroundings. It was sun-down, and she just noticed she was laying up hill. she looked down, and saw a man with white hair, teasing the boy that looked like a pup. The slightly chubbier then all was walking up to her.

"Hey, you doing okay?" He said, with a warm smile on his face. She nodded, and held her head. "Headache huh?" He asked, and she nodded with a groan.

"I'm Hige...The one with the white hair is Tsume, the runts name is Toboe, and she's-"He points to the girl next to her."-Shes Cheza"

"This one is happy to meet you" Cheza smiled lovingly. Kesumi smiled back, inhaling the most wonderful scent.

"Im Kesumi" She said, her eyes glimmering.Another man, with a reble look to him, came walking up to the chatting group.

"Hello Kesumi, I over heard...Im Kiba" He says. Kesumi looks at him admiringly.

"Im sorry for all the trouble...I must be in the way...I'll go..." She says, patting off her back side once she got up, her voice was beutiful, as soft as silk. She smiled.

"Thank you." She said as she hugged Cheza.

"But this one doesnt want Kesumi to leave. Is Kesumi alone? This one wants Kesumi to come to..." Cheza started to have little beeds of tears run down her cheeks. Kesumi was surprised at her actions, and looked at the ground.

"But its...It's not my place..."She said, and let go of Cheza.

"Kiba will let Kesumi stay, wont he?" Cheza said in a pleeding voice. Kiba's eyes got a little wide at this. After a while, he nodded and said:

"We are going to paradise." As Kesumi let go of Cheza once more.

"Thats were I was going in the first place..." She said smiling, and Cheza smiled once more.

"This one is happy that Kesumi gets to travel with us!" She smiled wider, as Tsume and Toboe walked up. Tsume just looked at her, and stared into her eyes. Toboe walked up to her and started sniffing.

"Heh heh! Is she coming to?" Toboe asked. Kiba nodded, and Tsume walked over to another area.

"Just what we need...A girl!" He growled. 'But...somthings different...' He looked over to her. She looked back at him, catching him staring at her oddly. She smiled, and made Tsume blush...BLUSH! (A/N: Heeeee .). She giggled as he growled again and turned his head, mumbling about how more complicated this journey is going to be. Well...He doesnt know the half of it.

A/N TT sigh another short chapter...well eventualy, they'll get longer... well, I hope you read and review,

Thanks!


	3. Butterflies in my stomach, ash in heart

Many times has Kasumi wonderd if she would ever travel with other companions. At first she thought they would just be in her way. Yet, now she felt she was in their's. She would blush all the time, but she was quiet. Whenever Toboe would try to strike up a conversation, she would giggle, at his silly-ness, or just nod, maybe say "Yes...How nice...Or Nuh-uh". Hige...Well Higes just Hige, and Im sure we ALL know what he trys to do (note :What a pretty young lady you are . flirt flirt , but it didnt bother her as greatly as it did the other members.

"Kasumi...Where did you come from?" Toboe asked gleefully. Kasumi came to an ubrupt stop, her eyes shooting wide for a while, and then slowly going a bit lightless...

"Be-Chan...I dont...Remember..." She said looking down at him, no emotion on her face. Every body looked at her, Tsume with a sneer on his face...

'BE-CHAN! SHE BARLY KNOWS HIM!' He thought, clenching his fist... (A/N Its pronounced (Bay-Chan), except with out the very long Y sound . I love it...). She smiled and continued walking with Cheza, whom was (oddly) skipping.

Night fall

Kasumi felt like she was in an all out tug of war...Toboe wanted to sleep with her...(A/N: NOT THAT WAY!) And then Cheza wanted to sleep with her, then Hige wanted to sleap with her (A/N: Yes that way TT). She decided to sleap by herself, because Toboe dropped like a light bulb, Hige...Again she just didnt want to sleap with Hige...For...Ehem Obviouse reasons. Then theirs Cheza, and she was sleaping with Kiba. She felt she should leave them be. She looked at Tsume, but he looked at her back, and he had that look in his eyes that said Hell No And she slept on a mound of rubble. She closed her eyes, and sighed off to sleap. She took one last look at the group before blacking out. 'This wont last for long...' She thought and she was out.

"Mmmm...You know you like it like that..."Hige mumbled. It was dawn, and every body was still asleap.

"Granny...Fetch?" Toboe yelped in his sleap.

" Mmmm..." Kasumi moaned. She wasnt on her rubble pile...She was warm...She smelled somthing good...It wasnt flowers...It wasnt humans...It was a personality smell...A scent that describes a being. Its owner was un-known, yet she wanted to wayed in it... She snuggled closer the the warm body. She smiled, and heard a groan.

She turned her head, slowly opened her eyes, and looked at the descovery of her favorite scent. Her eyes shot open, mouth agape, and her body was hurtled in a little ball in secondes... She was sweating MISSLES by now, and she wanted to get away...as far as she could! Her head wasnt facing his direction, and she heard a sound...Rustling could be heard, and she felt an arm snake around her side. Her eyes got wider, (A/N: Like a Big Fish! shutters at the word fish They watch me at night 00) and her breathing hitched.

She couldnt believe this was happening to her...And why was she there in the first place? She ponderd over this, until she felt eyes on her. She looked over, noticing the other wolves where up. My god...She thought, and grabbed a rock... 'I have to...' she said, her eyes squinted shut... 'FORGIVE ME!' She slammed the rock into the notified sleeper, just enough to keep him down...although the little trickles of blood wasnt convincing her.

She ran to her little pile of rubble, tripping on a stone, falling flat on her face. "Umph" Was her responce, and she slowly got back up. Toboe was above her, and he handed her a hand, smiling, saying "You should be more carefull, or you'll get hurt..." He smiled. She sighed and eccepted the offerd hand. She pat herself off, and looked at Toboe.

"Hey, thanks" She said with a smile. Toboe blushed. and said "No problem..." and asked her why she fell.

"Simple," She said shrugging, "I fell of the mound of rubble...And I fell on my face...Ebarassingly but I did." She said looking to the ground. Toboe looked at her like he was going to bust his head off from laughing, but he kept it in. Besides, the mound of rubble was only a 1' 1/2'' tall. He knew she was fibbing, but he didnt know the source. So he mentaly shrugged it off, and started chasing some butterflies. She looked at him, smiled, and joined him. She couldnt catch any, and it was almost frustrating. Then Toboe said "Dont think of it as a survivle skill, just think of it as a game for once." He said, pouncing on one. She looked at the butterfly infront of her, and said,

"A game?" She smiled, having victory of pouncing on the butterfly. "Isn't it fun?" Toboe asked. She smiled at him, and nodded. "Yeah...fun..." She looked at the ground sadly...

'But how long will it last...? How long until I somehow betray them...Or if they dont want me any more because I slow them down? How long...can this happiness...Last...?' She sighed and plopped down on her back, into the yellow,blue and white flowers.

"I want it to last forever..." She looked at the sky, and snatched a butterfly in her palm.

"Forever...Is an awfley long time..." Toboe said, laying down beside her.

"But with the time I have, why not spend it on somthing worth while? Happiness...Its all I want...To live within the paradise walls of freedom..." She said, looking at the butterfly, it stayed, slowly fluttering its wings.

She dosed off...

'When will this happiness end? Or...When will the most eternal...Begin?'

A/N: Hello all! Oh my... Im sorry this chapter is short, and please please please excuse the spelling! claps hands together I dont have a spell check, odd, but...I try to do my best . ... Any ways... I would like to thank my reviewers...You make me go on with hope! Im so happy...Thank you! And for all the rest of the people who are reading my story...Please read and review! . thanks...

I

I

I

I

I

I

V PRESS THAT BUTTON! . . thanks


	4. When life fades, but spirit stays strong

A/N: I would just like to thank my reviewers, even thought this is probebly the 16th time I've told you...I would still like to give my thanks to all of you...you help me go on with my story...Oh, and Who she was sleaping with, Im sorry if I didnt make it so you would know, so I'll Give you the answer...It...Was.. . Tsume...T.T well that wasnt that hard...Im sorry for the problem...Gosh Im dence...Any ways, please read on with my story, and be nice...

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah yada yada...I know...Quite bringing the painfull thaughts in my head! shudders I have to say it...I dont own...Wolf's Rain...gasp WHAT DO YOU MEAN I DONT OWN PUDDING? yells at the government Please read on . stupid government...and stupid Jell-O!

LAST TIME: Oh how she wanted to touch it...being fully awake this time. She crawled over to him, her fingers sketching the outline of the scar, then putting her hand fully over it, she had goose bumps all over it, and her head became light. She started to feel with his hair now...un aware of it, she started playing with it. 'Its so soft...' She thought. She lowerd her head to his neck, and smelled his scent, and came down to his chest, were she layed her head on it, his leveld breathing, and warm skin, making her dose off.

'What...Is...This feeling?...' She thought...falling asleap, letting darkness invelope her, cradling her small frame to slumber...

"Ehem..." A giddy voice rang through Kasumi's ears. She opened her eyes, her head still on Tsume's chest. She looked up and saw Hige stare at them. He looked to be the only one up at the time and she put her finger up to her mouth. Hige smirked at her, an evil, almost maniacle smirk (A/N: This...is so Hige...).

'What...?' She looked at him almost scared..."Hige?" She asked him, and he grabbed her hand, and lifted her up swiftly. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and she almost smacked him. The wolves were stirring, and she had no way out of this. Tsume was almost awake, as dirt was being kicked almost directly up his nose. Hige dropped the smile, and let her go, falling on the ground.

She rubbed her head, one eye open which was looking at the now fake-sleeping Hige. She heard muffles and shifting behind her. She slowly turned around, seeing she had her back against the gray wolfs mussle. She hopped up scared, and embarrassed. Tsume stared at her with a death look in his eyes. She stepped back, tears forming. (A/N: She crys realy easily...Like me...Whenever I get in fights...I cry...sniffs Any ways ).

"You...First you bash my head in with a rock, and now you try to suffocate me!" He yelled, waking the rest of the group. It was raining, and thunder clashes echoed through the cave, light flashing on Tsumes face, and it was as if lightaning danced across his eyes. Kasumi found it entrancing how wild they were...But she soon snapped out of it when he moved closer, fangs showing, nostrils flaring. (A/N: my god it sounds like a horrar movie 0.0). Hige jumped infront of Kasumi, acting like he's the superhero, saying:

"Tsume, stop. It's my fault...I...Pushed her..." Hige said, head hanging, guiltishly ( I love that word...). Tsume looked surprised but then whent to his stone cold self. He slumped back down to the ground, glaring at her. Why let her off so easy? This is the seconed time hes let her go with out a punishment. Was the big bad wolf softening?...

Nah...

"Im watching you..." Tsume said with a growl, and Kasumi mentaly sighed to herself. What would happen next? She didnt know, but what she did know is that she needs to stay as far away from him as possible if she wanted to stay alive...She smiled at him though, not helping herslef, and Tsume's eyes shot open, shocked. Her face somehow said "Thank you" in a way he understood. the heat in his face was rising, and he turned away as quick as possible. He heard her giggle, and he got this piculiar fealing in the pit of his stomach that almost scared him.

Toboe was up, and said a big 'awwww' for he knew it was raining, and rain wasnt a fun day. He wanted to show Kasumi the spot he found yesterday with all her favorite flowers, white lillies with blue and red roses. But being with her was enough. He started to have a warm feeling in his heart, and his toungue gets heavy when talking to her, wanting to give her whatever she asks, wanting to make her happy just so he could see her smile, that wonderfull kind and entrancing smile. Was...Was this what they called love?

Hige always told him you never know you love someone unless you get them into bed...Somehow he just didnt believe it...I dont think even a chipmonk would believe him, if it took the time to listen to Hige's stupid talk. Toboe sat by her, laying his head on her shoulder. Being as cute as he was, he has an advantage for getting away with it. She looked down into his hazel eyes, and smiled, her eyes flickering with a warm emotion. Toboe blushed smiling back. This felt even stronger then what he felt with Leara, and Leara was human no less. She ruffled his hair, and Cheza came over smiling.

"May this one pet you?" Cheza asked, looking at Kasumi with pleading eyes. Kasumi was confused...What the heck was pet? She nodded, a bit confused, but knowing that Cheza wouldnt hurt her, she settled and awaited this thing called 'Petting'. Cheza lifted her hand, and layed it on Kasumi's cheek, then pet her head. Kasumi dropped the illusion, relaxed and in her own world. Her eyes bairly open, Cheza was singing softly. It was raining, and she knew every body needed sleep. Petting Kasumi, she felt easy breathing, and her fur was as soft as silk.

Cheza ran the black fur through her fingers, looking at the white tipped ears. She pet around them, singing slow and calmly. The rest of the pack was asleap, but Kasumi wanted to hear the song as long as she could.

Kasumi's vision was blurry, and her body felt heavy, as her eye lids slowly shut, she listened to the voice of the flower...

!#$&()!#$&())(&$#!)(&$#!)(&$#!)(&$#+)(&$#(&$#+)(&$#

"Kasumi?" An elderly voice called out. Kasumi wonderd over to the source of the voice.

"Yes grandpa?" She smiled. He was laying down, and his time was soon to come. Kasumi layed across from him, to have eye level.

"As you know, my sweet Kasumi...My time is coming..." He looked at her, eyes looking at her lovingly. She nodded, a sad look to her eyes.

"I need to...let you know..." He gasped out. She jumped while he caughed. She couldnt get up. She was stuck there, frozen.

"You...caugh ARE the chosen one. The caugh flowers...Gaurdian...You must gasp Protect her..." He lay his head down...and Kasumi could feel his spirit drift to the other side. She couldnt move, but she felt tears run down her flushed cheak. Her teath were gritting. She wanted to scream out as loud as she could, but she couldnt. She saw blackness cover her surroundings, and was ingulfed into the darkness.

!&&&&(((())))!$$$$&&&&(((())))!$$$$

Kasumi was laying in the flowers that held Cheza's scent. She lay in it, while it flowed around her. She felt a body next to her, and others forming a circle, they all lay down, as a form was falling gracfully, pinpointing were Kasumi was. Cheza. Twirling in the sky, as if floating slowly, came down as soft as the flow of silk.

Am I realy the one to protect you? Am I the one to help Kiba-kun make sure you find paradise safley? How can you be sure? Can you determin wheather or not I can live up to that? What if I fail?

I wont fail...I wont...I'll live up to my promise...Even if I die trying...

Cheza lay beside Kasumi, curling up besid her, petting her softly.

But...How long can this last?

!$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$&&&

"Now...You will die...Gaurdian of the flower..." A male voice called out. Cheza awoke and screamed. Kasumi awoke with a startle, and looked up. Her eyes shot wide as she looked into the eyes of Darcia. She was frozen...She couldnt move! Was it fear? A spell? She felt a pain in her leg, and there was a needle like object. She felt one of these before. She lay there on the ground, as limp as a noodle. (A/N: Im sorry, I couldnt think of any thing else at the time, and its oddly funny... T.T on with the story).

He swiftly held out a gun, and it was pointed directly to her head. She gritted her teath as she tryed to move. Were was the pack? Did they abandon her? She suddenly heard a gash like sound, and blood splatterd on her face. 'KIBA!', she screamed in her head. Darcia shot blindlessly, and it hit her shoulder blade. She screamed out her pain, and Tsume came running torwards her with Toboe.

Tsume lunged at Darcia, but was bashed down by his arm.

Kasumi could speak...But she felt as if she was going blind...What could talking do? Nothing...Cheza came running up to her, trying to do somthing to ease the peircing pain. Kasumi was crying, and she was gritting her teath...She couldnt do anything! Toboe was on the ground, his leg bleeding, almost broken, but he got up as quick as he was put down to the stone floor. Tsume lunged at him, as Kiba, coming at opposite sides. Tsume grabbed onto his neck with his fangs as Kiba had ahold of his ribs, gashing out blood, as it flowed to the ground. Hige suddenly jumped in, grabbing ahold of his leg, but was kicked in the ribbs, and yelpped.

Darcia yelled out in pain. A high pitched sound came to the wolves ears. They seen a white flash to there eyes, and Darcia was gone. Toboe ran over to Kasumi were Cheza was sitting beside her crying. Kasumi didnt have her iilusion up. She was panting greatly, blood was flowing from her shoulder freely. Tsume and Kiba ran up to her. Her eyes were closing. She couldnt see. She couldnt see there faces...She couldnt see her surroundings. Toboe tryed to clense her wound, but seeing it hurt her so bad, he stopped every once in a while. He couldnt stand it, seeing her be in pain so much. Tsume's jaw was clenched so tight you would think it would be broken by now. Kiba was beside her, talking to her, telling her to hang in there.

She was in the feild of flowers...Chasing butterflys...Her family was with her. They were laughing, and hugging her. She heard voices...She wanted them to go away, yet stay with her forever. Her grandfather walked up to her, with a sad face on. She asked him what was wronge, and he replied :

"You need to go back...Its not your time...Go back Kasumi!" Her grandfather shouted at her, her eyes shot wide. She told him he didnt want to, but then the rest of the family joined in.

"Besides...You need to find your brother..." Her mother called out. Her brother...Her brother...All this time and she hasnt even botherd to even think about him. She nodded, and lay down. She was falling, her eyes closed as she felt the warm embrace of life.

"Kasumi please!" Toboe was crying. Tsume was pissed, cussing out a wall, like it was Darcia. Kiba was holding Cheza as she cryed, saying "But it wasnt her time...It wasnt her time..." Kiba was bewilderd, but held her, dispite the pain the pack was going through the pack.

Kasumi slowly opened her eyes, looking at the pack. She looked sad, yet almost happy...'Is this how they would react if I realy died? Some funaral...' She almost chuckled.

"Did...You guys honestly think I would go out that easy?" She slightly laughed. They looked at her while she lay there, still in the (1) Step 2 motive. She grit her teeth as she felt the pain of the shot wound pulse. Tsume was blushing, wanting to tear her apart for scaring him, (although he wont ever admit it... ), and Cheza was just overjoyed with Kiba. Toboe was hugging her with Cheza as Kiba whent to go get water. She looked over to Tsume, who was huddled over in a corner. She got up and walked over to him, for stage 2 wore off. She bent down holding her arm, which the bleeding had slowed down. It was a gaping gash, that would surely scar her skin.

"What?" Tsume asked, looking at her. She suddenly smiled. He was confused.

"Thanks for worrying about me..." She gave a warmer smile, as she layed a hand on his shoulder.

Tsume looked at the had, and lightly moved it off "I wasnt worried!" He shouted.

"Yeah sure!" She smiled and walked away. Tsume blushed as he walked after her yelling he couldnt care less, or he was calm the whole entire time. She smiled and laughed.

'I like this feeling' She thaught ' Now this...Is my paradise...Being with my friends...I finnaly have someone to call a pack.' She looked at every one lovingly, and whent on playing. The pain in her shoulder seemed to pass, as it eased with the flow of love overcame it.

"Onward to Paradise..." Kiba said, looking out to the sun, which Cheza soaked in as much as possible.

"Yeah...Onward to Paradise.." And they ran were there feet took them, the flower maiden guiding the way.

'Aishiteru...' She said in her mind to her pack, she smiled as she ran on beside them.

A/N: Sorry I havent gotten it updated...and...well this chapter is a little sloppy...Sorry sorry sorry/.\ ...I'll try to do better next time!

(1) Seconde stage "Shut down of all moter skills"

Any ways, please read and review!


	5. The song of mourning Howl of the wolf

A/N: Hello, Im sorry I havent been updated for so long, . I've been trying to fit it in for a while but havent been able to, so my greatest apologies to you all /.\... Im glad for all of my reviewers, you help me go on! . (in her own little world at the moment...)

But yes, please read on, and please leave a review, its greatly apriciated. I was comparing a song to my character... I'll write down the lyrics... If you dont want to read the lyrics you dont have to, but please please please read my story? Thank you again all my reviewers and story readers, you will go on my nice list! .

Sometimes I get so weird  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh myself to sleep  
It's my lullaby  
Sometimes I drive so fast  
Just to feel the danger  
I wanna scream  
It makes me feel alive

Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breath?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please

To walk within the lines  
Would make my life so boring  
I want to know that I  
Have been to the extreme  
So knock me off my feet  
Come on now give it to me  
Anything to make me feel alive

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kasumi was laughing with Toboe while they just noticed the pack was in a strange new town. Kasumi jogged up to Kiba and asked what was going on, and were they were. He looked around and shrugged.

"All I know is this is the direction to Paradise." He looked at her and smiled. Her eyes stared into his for a long while, and she blushed lightly, then Toboe grabbed her arm and slightly pulled asking if she wanted to get some mutton with him. She nodded , turned her head a bit looking at Kiba out of the corner of her eye, as he continued on with Cheza, checking out the surroundings. Tsume decided to tag along with Toboe and Kasumi. They came up with a plan, and Tsume stayed in the backround, smelling the surroundings for more suitable food. He looked over to Kasumi as she was talking to the young butcher. Her eyes looked devilish, she smiled and flicked her hair showing her wrist. (A/N: Most girls, when they flick there hair, the show there wrist to get noticed, thats most girls, it doesnt have to be you.) Tsume took noticed and he couldnt stop looking at her. She was leaning on the counter, crossing her legs, her shirt coming up just a bit to show her hip line. The butcher looked at her and blushed as she was talking about how cute he was, and Tsume could feal his claws flexing.

Toboe, on the other hand, was in the back, grabbing mutton. This wasnt usualy Toboe. He would go scavaging in the trash cans, then this, but this was the perfect oportunity to show off for 'her'. Unfortunatly, he wasnt the only one notecing her. Tsume's heart started to race, and his face felt hot as he breathed greatly. The butcher's face was so close to hers, Tsume was getting oddly pissed. She half closed her eyes and she slowly moved in as her hand slowly formed into a fist. Tsume and Toboe's eyes shot wide, as Toboe almost dropped the mutton. Her eyes were wicked in a way, so seducing. her hand came up to his cheak and he closed his eyes slightly puckering his lips. She shifted her index finger to what we call...The Famouse Knuckle Sandwhich! She hit right by his temple, enough to knock him out.

Kasumi smiled and looked at Toboe who looked like he was betrayed in a way, and looked at his hands clinging the mutton.

'Maybe I over did it?' She heard growling behind her, and she quickly turned to see Tsume looking at her angerly. She cocked her head and let her toungue hang out slightly, for you know, Kanines dont sweat, so they pant. Her chest was heaving in and out, still using her iilusion as a humen being, her shirt that showed part cleivage clearly appeard to him. He was in his wolf form, and he was looking as if he was going to attack and rip her to shreads.

Finnaly, she broke the silence by turning and speaking to Toboe in one of the most sweatest voices she has ever used in her entire life, even she was surprised.

"Be-Chan...Come, You to Tsume-san..." She turned her head, her eyes flickered with warmness and affection. He staired at her, fangs seeming to apear larger and larger...Until he looked into her amber and saphire orbs. His heart seamed to melt, and she let off her iilusion, letting her silkish fir smoothy glide with the wind, and the sun hit it so perfectly, her coat would gleam, and when she took a couple of steps...

"KASUMI LOOK OUT!" Toboe half screamed, and then when Tsume was almost by her side, her blood met his face. He felt the warm liquid hit his face, the smell of iron enflamed through his nose. He stood there, Toboe's yell's running through his head. He stood there in shock, as the dark ruby blood streamed down his face. He heard her laughter...He saw her smiles...He felt her warmth beside him...He heard her scream...He saw her cry...He saw her cringe...And now...He didn't here anything...

Silence...

Silence...

Screaming...

Crying...

Croud formation...

Tear droplets hitting the stone floor...

Blood mixing with tears...

A long stride yell...But from whom? Who was letting out this cry of pain fear and divotion to depression? Tsume was looking at the sky, his illusion dropped...He howls...Howls and mourns...

Howling to the spirits...

Howling for pain...

Howling for suffering...

Howling...for fear...of losing somthing you hold dear...

Tsume continued howling as he could here another join...'Toboe...' He knew the firmiliar howl. It was. It was him. Him...and Tsume...And a stone like Kasumi. The croud watched the two howl, as another two ran up with a women on ones back.

The women hopped off the white ones back...her carrier...and ran twards the now stone wolf...blood flowing from her chest. The one with the coller...He stood by Toboe and held him, for Toboe's voice finnaly gave into a crying submission. Tsume continued howling and the white wolf ran up to the girl as she held the wolf. She moved her hand from Kasumi's chest, and it was drenched with blood.

"This one can sense life..." The girl explained. The white wolf looked at the girl in shock, as he looked around for medical leaves. Of course...There wasnt any...This was a dump...another peice of rubble on this planet, causing polution throughout the lands. Decay was seaping through its soil, as was Kasumi's blood. He couldnt consentrate with Tsume howling like that...He was mourning...But over a still alive body? He shook Tsume and his head dropped and he felt hot tears stride off of his face and hit the ground, as it quickly soaked up the salty substence.

"Kiba...Hige...Toboe...Cheza...K...K..." He could feel himself lose it. Kiba, the white one, shook Tsume again and yelled out his name.

"Tsume! She's still alive damnit!" Kiba yelled again, and Tsume looked at her, in Cheza's arms. She was hovering her hand over Kasumi's chest, trying to sooth the wound.

"Well then, I guess its my job...To make sure the bad dog stays down doesnt it?" A husky old voice called out. He held up his gun, and pointed to the almost dead black wolf. Cheza's eyes got wide as she saw the two metel black barrels face her way. Tsume ran over to him in a flash...

The trigger clicked...The barrels were emptyed...

Blood was shed yet again...

!#$&()!#$&()!#&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&

Haru: 0.0 omg... I didnt know I could write that...I tend to get a little dramatic.../.\ Im sorry... Please...Review this story, I would like to thank my previouse reviewers thus far, again, you help me go on with this...angsty adventure...Is it love? Who was shot? Will Kasumi leave lifes cradeling arms and be folded into deaths cold claspy hands? Please find out next time, in the next chapter of Feelings, Hearts, Blood and Stars! Thanks again!

(ps. Sorry its another short one -.-:)


End file.
